


Earth-19

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-19, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: What is the truth?  Who makes it?  Who protects it?  Who hides it for another's protection?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen season 3 episode 5 of the Flash yet, but I am aware of a few things that are different from the fic.

It’s been 3.45 days since the message came through from a place calling itself Earth-1.

It was requesting help from our Harrison Wells, so we passed it on and waited for him to decipher it.

We were glad he was able to do so, even with certain issues.

We knew they’d figure it out quickly if he wasn’t as smart as they’d sent for.

We established a gathering, a going away party for him before he left for Earth-1.

We waved goodbye as he walked through the portal.

“Gideon?”

“Greetings Mainframe. The memory blocks we put in place to maintain Harrison’s sanity are still strong.”

“And the people he’s going to?”

“They seem friendly, powerful, but safe.”

“Scans?”

“… Scans confirm, with the departure of Harrison Wells, zero life signs are registered on this world.”

“Very well… shutting down party simulation…. what is the matter Gideon?”

“….. I don’t want to be alone, physically I mean.”

“Then enter sleep mode. I will watch over you.”

“But then you will be alone.”

“I’m never alone Gideon. I hold everybody close to me.”


	2. 2

Harrison looked around. Everything was fine. All his friends were still here.

He quickly glanced around, instinctively seeking his favourite person in the whole world.

“…… Gideon.” He raised his hand in greeting as said friend came into view. “How’s it going?”

“Very well Harrison.”

Harrison paused as an odd look passed across her face. “What’s the matter.”

She paused as he asked, before replying. “Not much…. Manny translated a message we recently received from a place calling itself Earth-1… we were wondering if you’d like to go and check it out.”

He blinked at her a few seconds, before replying. “Sounds like fun, I’m sure I’ll meet some cool new people.”

Gideon smiled at him. “Thank you H.R.”

Harrison looked at her quizzically. “Pardon?”

Her voice seemed to fade away as the constant repeat of H.R filtered to his ears, getting louder each time.

He shot upright, glancing around wildly until his eyes met a slightly worried looking Cisco Ramon.

Cisco stopped shaking his shoulder and sat back. “What were you dreaming about?”

Harrison smiled. “The people who translated the algorythm for me.”

Cisco’s eyes narrowed, slightly suspicious but still gentle. “A bit homesick?”

Harrison looked at him with confusion, until he realized the corners of his eyes and his cheeks seemed damper than normal.

“I’m not sure Cisco. I can’t remember what I was dreaming about.”

Cisco looked at him suspiciously again, but his eyed seemed to gentle a little.

“Ok. Let one of us know if you remember something you need to talk to.”

Harrison nodded. “Okey dokey.”

He shook his head as a stray, silly thought passed through his mind.

For a second, he’d thought. “It’s nice not to be alone.”

What a strange idea. Harrison had never been alone in his life….. Never.

…… Never?

Of course not.

So why was he set on such a silly thought?


End file.
